Waker of the Winds: A Zelda story
by Mikey Theo
Summary: Link, an island boy, has just turned the age of the hero of Legend. He believes his coming of age will be nothing...until a series of strange events that involve the kiddnapping of his own sister. This sends Link on a journey with Mischevious Pirates, a talking boat and the Mystery of an ancient Legend.


-Chapter 1-

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I heard from above me. "You have to wake up! Come on!" The voice said, sounding agravated.

I lifted up my face and opened my eyes only to be horrified by a small pale face glaring down at me.

"Finally!" The face said, thier little blonde pigtails dangling in my face. I brushed one aside but it placed itself right back in it's rightful area.

"Don't touch my hair!" The voice squealed. I felt a quick and hard pain to my gut, nearly knocking the wind out of me. That was when I noticed the little white knees digging thier way into my stomach.

Out of instinct, I halfway rolled my body sending the blonde headed verman spiraling off.

"Hey" She said.

I smirked and lifted myself up from where I lay.

Much to my surprise I wasn't in my house where I usuall dozed off. I was up on a high platform. Up on Aryll's look out.

"How'd I get up here Aryll?" I asked here.

Aryll shrugged. "You've been up here all night. Grandma said not to disturb you because it was your first sleep in days!" She said.

I nudged her. "Thanks for wakin' me up, little bird!" I joked.

She slapped me back. "Don't call me that!" She shrieked.

"Well you act just like one." I pointed out. "And those seagulls wern't up here a few minutes ago."

She giggled. "Just because I like them doesn't mean I'm one of them, Link." She said. As if out of instinct she carefully reached and in her pocket and pulled out little brown seeds. She held out her hand to the left and the seagulls automatically came.

"How do you do that?" I asked in amazment.

"You wanna try?" She asked. She held out some brown seed's to me then backed away.

I stood there for a few minutes until one finally land. The funny thing is, it landed nowhere near the seed. It landed on my shoulder.

"Link, It likes you!" Aryll said.

I smiled at the little guy who seemed to be doing somthing. Not moving tward the seed or flying away...  
That's when I saw it's feathered tail go up...and the rest was history...

"Oh Gods!" I said, dropping the birdseed.

Aryll laughed. "I guess they see you as more of a bathroom!"

I atomatically freaked out while trying to take my shirt off.

The lone seagull flew over to Aryll's pile of birdseed while I finally got it's waste off of my body.  
"

Gross!" I said, pointed to the bird whom pooped on my shirt.

Aryll held in a giggle.

She was sweet and young. So very innocent. I envied her for this. She was absoulutely perfect. The way her blonde pigtails stuck out of her head, her sweet blue eyes...like my mothers.

I wish she could remember her. I wish I could remember her more.

Suddenly, Aryll jumped as if remembering somthing.

"Big Brother! I forgot to tell you! Grandma's waiting for you at the house. She's says it's an important manor!" She says in a quick toned voice.

"What's the manor?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Somthing about turning 13 and the responsibilities of being the same age as the Hero of Legend..." She said in a mouthfull. "Oh and Happy Birthday!" She added, breathless.

I stared at her. Trying to take in everyword.  
"You're still half asleep, arn't you?" She asked.

I nodded. "Alittle" I said.

She laughed then looked down. "Then I guess you forgot that today's the 28th of June...The day you were born" She said, knocking on my skull as if were hallow. I rolled my eyes.  
"Your sure?" I asked

"Positive" she responded.

"And Grandma's waiting for me?"  
She nodded.

"You better get goin' bro!" she said.  
I nodded at her, then backed my way twards the ladder.

"Oh! Link!" I heard Aryll say.

I looked back at her. "yes?"

She smiled. "Hurry back! There's somthing I want to give you!" She exclaimed.  
I nodded, then started down the ladder.

Our house was on the far end of the island. Yes, Island. There were tons of them around this region of the great sea but here, on Outset, is the only place I've ever known.

Walking to my house from the point of Aryll's lookout was quite a ways, but I ran to make time pass faster.

"Link!" I heard from behind me.

I stopped moving and felt somthin, someone, hit against my back.

"Link, Link, Link!" I heard. I turned around to see a small child, about the height of my waist, looking up at me.

"Today is your birthday! Isn't it? Isn't it!?" He said.

I smiled. This was Zill, a younger kid who lived around the island. His older brother Joel, was slowly trailing behind him.

"Yeah, it's my birthday." I said.

Zill beamed. "Mommy told me it was your birthday, but I didn't believe her! I remembered your birthday last year, so I could've sworn it couldn't be this year. I told her that, but she told mr that birthday's are every year! I didn't know that did you? Cause I didn't!" The child said in only a few short breaths.

"Shuttup Zill. Stop your babbleing!" Joel said from behind him. Joel was eight years old and quite bossy when it came to being older than Zill.

I laughed. "No. It's okay. I'm glad your mother remembered. Tell her I say hello." I said.

Zill bolted "I will!" He started running in the other direction.

"Not if I do first!" Joel said chasing after him.

Great. I could finally get to Grandma.

I made it to the other side of the island. The sun shining bright in the beautiful June day. My Birthday.

I should be surprised for what Grandma has to tell me, but I already know what to be expecting.

I opened the door and walked into the warm shack. I could smell the sweet smell of soup. My favorite.

Grandma always made soup for special occasions. Holidays, Anniversaries, Births, Parties. In this case, the special pot of soup was for my Birthday.

I walked further into the house, the smell of soup filling my nose as I looked for my Grandmother.

"Grandma!" I called out. "Where are you?"

"Up here..." I heard from above.

I looked up to see my Grandmothers face peering down from the upstairs. I couldn't help but smile at her little light brown face, always greeting and friendly. She was the mother of my Father, always talking about him as the guy that everyone looked up to and loving. I wish I knew him for more than


End file.
